<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blooming Tulip, a Wilting Rose by That_Adorable_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592737">A Blooming Tulip, a Wilting Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox'>That_Adorable_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, TW!! Death, TW!! Slight self harm, TW!! Suicidal intention, hurt/little comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry for being alive.” Virgil stared down at the roots of the old tree. Tear tracks traced his cheeks and fell onto the grass.<br/>“You shouldn't be sorry.” A soft voice said from behind him. Two warm hands settled on his shoulders. Virgil turned around and found a boy with a softly freckled face, warm blue eyes and beautiful green-blue hair. The boy smiled at him, and Virgil felt compelled to smile back. God, when was the last time he had smiled and actually felt...good?<br/>~<br/>Song inspiration- "Daughter of White" and "Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Blooming Tulip, a Wilting Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning!!<br/>-implied suicide and self harm!!<br/>-loneliness<br/>-character death :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is that boy crying? The boy with beautiful white hair?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humans are cruel, P̷̢͌â̷̱t̵̝͋t̷̤̒ơ̴̢ṇ̴̀. They have done horribly cruel things to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...sorcerer, make me into a human. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't know what you are asking, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wakai seishin</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do. Make me a human, I wish to be his friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being alive.” Virgil stared down at the roots of the old tree. Tear tracks traced his cheeks and fell onto the grass. “I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his palms to his eyes and sniffled. He brushed away his damned white hair that set him apart from everyone else. He wished he could cut it off; saw it off with a sword from the castle, let the Red Guard run him through with a sword to rid him of his loneliness and tiredness. His shoulders shook more as his mind raced with ways he could die right now, and no one would even notice, or mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The townspeople were cruel. They hated his white hair and his pale skin. They hated his deep, violet eyes and his sharp tongue but weak composure. They taunted him, flaunting their beautiful green hair and blue eyes. They boasted their caring families, their loving spouses, their money, their riches, and their happiness. Everything Virgil didn't have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed again. “I'm sorry! Please, I'm so-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't be sorry.” A soft voice said from behind him. Two warm hands settled on his shoulders. Virgil jolted at the warm touch, gasping softly. He turned around and found a boy with a softly freckled face, warm blue eyes and beautiful green-blue hair. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a grey vest over it, and a pair of khaki pants to match. Virgil’s eyes widened and he turned to face the boy. The boy smiled at him, and Virgil felt compelled to smile back. God, when was the last time he had smiled and actually felt...good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair…” Virgil’s smile dropped as the boy carefully threaded one of his hands through Virgil’s hair. The boy kept smiling as he admired it. “It's beautiful. Such a luminescent white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up in surprise, blushing at the foreign compliment. “You...really think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The boy smiled and looked back at his face. His blue eyes widened in wonder as he took in Virgil’s deep purple ones. “Your eyes, they're wonderful. Like a summer night sky, mysterious and elegant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil flushed deeper. “You...you don't mean that.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” The boy smiled sadly at Virgil. “You must be so tired, taking on their hurtful words. None of what they say is true, Virgil. You are gorgeous, you are worthy, and you are loveable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't even know this boy and yet he trusted him with his life. He hugged the boy tightly as his body shook with silent sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Virgil…” The boy hugged him back and rubbed his back. “Virgil, Virgil…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?” He managed between sobs, looking up at the boy holding him. He smiled softly again, his blue eyes glittering in the sunset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just do. You can call me Patton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton…Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to thank me, everyone needs a friend.” Patton smiled at him and cupped the back of Virgil’s head. “I will protect you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s life was so much better since he met Patton. He led him back to the village, but oddly enough, Patton looked frightened of it. Virgil was able to show him the ropes, gave him a tour, showed him where the market was, which restaurants were the best, and where you could ask for work. Although still terrified of civilization, Patton was able to work around with Virgil, earning money and having fun. Sleeping in an alley seemed unappealing at first, especially when many others were going home to their nice, warm homes, but Virgil had convinced him to not ask anyone for a place to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don't like us.” He had said sadly, holding Patton’s warm hands in his own.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?” Patton tilted his head and frowned, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we don't have enough money, and we don't have any family. They don't like that about us. They don't want dirty street rats like us infecting their homes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have each other.” Patton smiled at Virgil. “I'm scared, Virgil, but I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled and hugged Patton close to him. “Thank you, Patton. Now, c’mon. I made a secret home, and it's actually really cozy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few weeks, they were able to afford their own place. It was small, sure, but it put a roof over their heads and it was theirs. Virgil watched as Patton danced around their small house. With a small twinge of jealousy, he realized that he wouldn't have been to earn enough money for the place if it weren't for Patton helping alongside him. Patton and his beautiful hair, his blue eyes, his warm, honey-colored skin with a sprinkling of freckles. He tugged at his own white hair in frustration, but all of his frustration melted away when Patton came bounding back to him, grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil! Oh, Virgil! We have a guest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil jumped up from their shared bed to run to the door. He smiled softly. Everytime Patton came home from his daily rounds at the market, he would smile. What he saw made him skid to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Prince. Prince Logan. Their guest was the prince to one of the most famed kingdoms in the world. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Their place simply wasn't big enough to satisfy a prince’s needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home Patton, and,” he bowed, “Prince Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince chuckled. “Rise, Virgil. Patton has told me a lot about you. I'm honored to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-the honor’s all mine.” Virgil stuttered, straightening his back. He jumped when he found Logan much closer to him than he originally was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous...Were you born with this hair? And those eyes?” Logan brushed Virgil’s hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Virgil blanked. Oh god, he felt like he was going to pass out. Memories kept coming back, but he couldn't have a panic attack in front of the prince! He simply...simply couldn't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, please back away from him.” Patton pushed Logan back gently and took Virgil’s hand, whispering some grounding techniques. “Many people have done horrible things to him because of his appearance, it scares him when you get so close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...my apologies, Virgil. I was unaware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil slowed his breathing and hid behind Patton. “It...it’s alright, your majesty.” He whispered, bowing his head. He felt Patton rub his shoulder and smiled at him thankfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Virgil, the reason Patton brought me here today was because, well,” Logan took a breath. “I would like to ask for your blessing. I asked Patton to marry me, and he informed me that I would have to get your permission first, since he has no other family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil blinked. “You...oh.” He laughed softly. “You did? Patton when were you going to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton blushed, embarrassed. “I didn't know how to bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course.” Virgil smiled back at Logan and nodded. “I...I know you will be a good groom for him. And that you will always keep him in comfort and love. But, please, will you allow me one last week before you...leave with him?” Virgil’s voice grew softer as he ended his sentence. He couldn't believe...his best -and only- friend was leaving him. He knew Patton would get tired of him sooner or later, but he didn't know that day was coming so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan blinked. “Has Patton not informed you that you will be coming to live with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Virgil’s turn to be confused. “I...I am?” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Virgil.” Patton smiled softly and turned to face him. He took Virgil’s hands in his and held them over his chest. “You are my best friend, I simply can't live without you. And I can't bear living all the way across the ocean from you, it would all be too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil broke into a happy smile and hugged Patton tightly. “Oh, oh Patton...you’re such a good soul…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled softly. “So, you are alright with coming to live with us? And our marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned to Logan and nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes I am! But you have to promise that you will never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt Patton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on my life.” Logan held his hand up, holding his badge. “I will never, ever, hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled. “Then, you have my blessing.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Patton was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil watched from the trees as Logan ran into the clearing, kneeling in front of Patton. The stones of the well were starting to get stained a bright red from his blood. Virgil had watched in shock as the young assassin murdered his best friend. Too frozen in fear to do anything but stand and watch. He knew the badge the assassin wore, the Red Guard. He must be the right hand man to that damned prince in the kingdom ways away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tears started falling. Virgil's mind kept replaying Patton’s death. How quiet the stupid servant was, how unafraid Patton was, and how he held the servant in his arms until he couldn't any longer. Virgil let out a soft sob, and before Logan could try to find him, he bolted away from the clearing. He ran and ran, running far away from his burning village, from Patton, from Logan, from anything that remotely resembled his happiest memories. Finally, he came to a beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil spotted a small cottage nestled under a cliff nearby, and blindly stumbled towards it. He kept tripping on the sand and the rocks, jumping everytime the cold water touched his feet. Finally, he reached the cottage. He knocked on the door before pulling it open. It was dark and empty inside. A thin layer of dust and sand covered every surface possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Virgil called. He took a step in, looking around. He could barely see anything, due to the setting sun and the lack of light. He found a lantern in the corner and managed to light it with some old, flimsy matches. Light flooded the room and Virgil looked around. It was small, only two rooms, a bedroom and a living room with a kitchen and bathroom included. Virgil closed and locked the door, letting out a small breath of relief. Adrenaline started wearing off and he slid down the door. Tears started to slide down his cheeks again as the weight of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was again. Patton was dead. His village was burned to the ground. Every single person from his village was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Destroy the kingdom Green! Slaughter every green-haired person!! Then bring me the Blue Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil froze. His white hair fell in front of his face, taunting him, and he let out a scream. He tugged and pulled and tried so hard to rip out his god forsaken white hair that set him apart from everyone else. He scratched at his pale, pale, arms and tore his skin open, relishing the pain and sobbing. He screamed and sobbed and tried his hardest not to tear apart the house. He stumbled outside and threw rocks into the ocean as heard as he could. He kicked at the sand and crushed sea shells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the late hours of the night when he finally dragged himself back into the cottage, cleaning himself with an old rag and curling up on the mattress, staring at the wall. Virgil’s thoughts were loud and clear, and no matter what he did, no matter how tired he was, they never let him fall into a deep, blissful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, one day, he would fall asleep and never wake up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>